T'Challa (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Ororo Munroe (wife) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = The Wakandan refuge in the Savage Land; formerly the nation of Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = T'Challa has panther-like characteristics in his physiology: claws, fangs, vertical pupils | Citizenship = Wakanda | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Monarch, adventurer, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The past history of the Black Panther on Earth-9997 is similar to that of his Earth-616 counterpart. However, at least on Earth-9997 it has been revealed that the heart shaped herbs that granted his powers gained the property to give those the power of the Black Panther because it would draw minerals from the Vibranium which was implanted in Wakanda by the Celestials centuries ago. However, due to the nature of mutation on Earth-9997, the Black Panthers powers were likely partially subconscious. In the recent history of Earth-9997, after Captain America killed the Red Skull he would give the Black Panther the Cosmic Cube for safekeeping, believing that the Panther would not only resist the temptation to use the device, but also never give it back even if Cap came begging for it. Also during this period of time he would marry Ororo Munroe (the former X-Man known as Storm) who would become his queen. Around the time humanity would begin to mutate due to the Terrigen Mists in Earth's atmosphere, the Black Panther would adopt a more Panther like appearance. At the same time the animals in Wakanda (which were now part of a wildlife preserve set up by T'Challa amid a food crisis that saw most animals hunted down and eaten) began to mutate as well, becoming humanoid creatures he would dub the Ani-Men and believe to be the Wakandan gods themselves finding voice in nature. When the Skull began slowly taking over the United States and his power would soon threaten the rest of the world, Captain America appealed to T'Challa to give him the Cosmic Cube. T'Challa would deny this request out of respect for his friend, and also would not involve himself with the final battle against the Skull, deciding to deal with him if he ever came to the shores of Wakanda. After the death of the Celestial embryo in the Earth's core, the axis shift of the Earth turned Africa into a frozen wasteland, however the technological wonders of the Beast allowed Wakanda to maintain its tropical ecosystem, as well as keep out most threats such as the Living Mummy and an army of Wendigo that attacked the city. When Mar-Vell came to Wakanda seeking the Cosmic Cube in his quest to destroy Death and create a paradise in the Realm of the Dead, the Black Panther denied giving Mar-Vell the Cube. It wasn't until Storm was killed fighting off a Wendigo attack and miraculously brought to life that Mar-Vell revealed that the Cube was responsible for that, and the mutation of the Ani-Men, and that it was acting on the Black Panther's subconscious wants. This revelation mortified the Black Panther, and unnerved the Ani-Men. The Panther then turned the Cube over to Mar-Vell who in turn left the X-Men, Bruce Banner and the Hulk behind to help the Wakandans relocate to the Savage Land in the hopes of escaping the Wendigo which were attacking in frequent numbers. They were stalked all the way to the Savage Land, where with the help of everyone the Black Panther fought the Wendigo to the death and learned that they were really the Multiple Man. Black Panther and his queen as well as everyone who traveled to the Savage Land helped build a new Wakandan nation. This was briefly interrupted by an attack made by Belasco and the Dire Wraiths. However the Panther and the others were saved by Mar-Vell and his friends. Later the Black Panther accompanied Storm to the wedding of Medusa and King Britain. There they met Bloodstorm, an version of Storm from another reality who had been turned into a vampire. Bloodstorm asked her alternate reality self to provide a blood transfusion which was believed to be a way to cure Bloodstorm of her vampirism. With Storm agreeing to the procedure, Black Panther advised both Storms that he would make the necessary arrangements. The outcome of this transfusion, and the current whereabouts of Black Panther are presently unrevealed. | Powers = The Black Panther has the same abilities as his Earth-616 counterpart, however it's possible that with his further mutation into a more animal life form, his heightened senses and abilities have also increased as well, however evidence of this has yet to be substantiated. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Black Panther has access to the many technological wonders of Wakanda, he also had access to the Cosmic Cube which was as device that could reshape all reality. However T'Challa never used the device intentionally. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Terrigenesis Category:Feline Form Category:Munroe Family Category:Vertical Pupils Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Wakandans